


Indulge

by Katarik



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Present Tense, Service Submission, Twincest, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sides loves his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swordage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=swordage).



Sides goes in quietly. He's not sure what he's gonna get this time. Sunny’s always twitchy right after he’s allowed out of the brig, and sometimes it annoys Sides -- he gets the fun of hassling Prowl, he really does, but sometimes His High-and-Mighty doesn’t pay attention to when it’s time to drop the slag and shut up -- but usually Sides s just as twitchy.

Right now, they’re both twitchy. Their quarters are dark, lit by Sunny’s optics glowing blue from the berth and gleaming off his paint.

Sides kneels next to the berth, letting Sunny hear the rasp of a fine-napped cloth over Sides’ thigh when he pulls it out of subspace and lays it flat. The polish Sunny likes smells nice, easily identifiable, and Sides hears the almost-silent creak of cables easing when he opens the tin.

Sunny’s going to let him, then. Sides relaxes, too, skimming his fingertips over his twin’s pedes to check for grit that would scratch his finish if Sides polished him now. Nothing. Sides isn’t surprised -- Sunny always cleans himself even more thoroughly than usual after a session in the brig. He just can't reach his pedes very well.

That's okay. It's one of the things Sides is for.

Sunny's pede is as sleek as everything else on his twin, smooth under the polishing cloth. Sides can hear the shift of the berth in the dark as Sunny relaxes slowly, loosening under the steady rub of the cloth and the careful brush of Sides' mouth when he lowers his head to kiss the polish-smooth joint.

Sunny doesn't make a noise, no sigh or purr. He just shifts, pressing his pede more insistently against Sides' mouth and the cloth.

So Sides keeps kissing him, trailing his lips over the rise and curve of his twin's pede, beautiful just like the rest of him, the cloth following after and stroking the touch of his mouth away, slow and easy and luxurious, because his twin is worth all the time Sides is allowed to give.

He can feel Sunny relaxing more, and Sides has to work not to purr for it. He's busy right now.

When Sides is done, he holds still for a minute -- Sunny's going to make him do the other, Sides knows, but he can't go after it himself. Sunny's hand on his helm surprises him, makes Sides shiver, and Sunny laughs, low and rough, petting. It's a rough caress, but it's Sunny. That it's a caress at all is the surprise. Sides kisses his pede again, the polish rich and sour and bitter when he licks.

Sides isn't sure who's being indulged anymore.

Sunny lets him lick one more time, kiss his joint again, before his grip tightens. Sides holds still while Sunny moves, other pede in front of his face and ready to be polished.

Sides bends his head to kiss this joint, too, and goes back to work.


End file.
